MY FAMILY
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Kim Namjoon, appa dari kelima buah hati ajaibnya merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan anak-anak manisnya dibantu dengan istri cantiknya, Kim Seokjin. NamJin with Chibi Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook.


_Pohon waktu itu terus menggugurkan dedaunannya._

 _Perlahan meranggas menghabiskan dedaunan itu satu-persatu._

 _Turun, terjatuh dan berlabuh di tanah dingin._

 _Memberitahukan kepadamu sang pengelana…_

 _Jika kau telah kehabisan waktu._

 _Dan pohon waktu sudah tak bisa menyediakan apapun untukmu._

 _Sekalipun itu tunas kecil._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **BTS STORY.**

 **MY FAMILY.**

 **Parents :**

NamJin

 **Kids:**

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

GS for Seokjin.

 _ **I told you guys, if you don't like just don't read!**_

..

..

..

Namjoon, produser, komposer, dan _rapper_ terkenal yang memiliki nama panggung Rap Monster itu hanyalah sosok seorang suami yang menyayangi istrinya serta sosok appa yang menyayangi kelima buah hatinya. Kelima buah hati yang mewarnai hidupnya dan istrinya dengan semua sifat mereka yang berbeda.

Anak pertamanya bernama Yoongi, berusia enam tahun, pintar, dan sosok kakak yang sangat diandalkan meskipun terkadang terkesan cuek. Lalu ada Hoseok, anak keduanya, berusia lima tahun, ceria, bahkan terlalu ceria, _mood maker_ di rumah mereka dan akan menari kapanpun ia merasa senang. Kemudian ada sepasang anak kembarnya, Jimin dan Taehyung yang berusia empat tahun. Meski kembar, sikap mereka sangat berbeda. Jimin si polos yang akan kehilangan matanya jika tersenyum, hal ini karena matanya yang begitu sipit, si _cry baby_ di rumah mereka yang selalu tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan meriah saat Hoseok _hyung_ nya menari. Nah, kalau Taehyung… Taehyung anak yang manis sebenarnya, bahkan kelewat manis, hanya saja Namjoon dan istrinya selalu bingung dengan jalan pikir anaknya yang satu ini. Taehyung bisa saja duduk diam melihat kekacauan yang dibuat saudaranya, namun sedetik kemudian dia akan merusuh, meloncat-loncat kesana kemari sehingga Namjoon dan istrinya kewalahan menjauhkan Taehyung dari bahaya dan bahkan dari anak bungsu mereka, takut-takut Taehyung akan menindih si bungsu. Yang terakhir adalah Jungkook, yang masih berusia dua tahun, si manis dengan senyum kelinci yang akan melahap apapun makanan yang dibuatkan oleh _eomma_ nya, si manis yang suka bergelayutan di punggung Taehyung atau bahkan Hoseok dan ini selalu membuat iri Jimin yang sering diabaikan si manis.

 _Ah_ , jangan lupakan istri cantik Namjoon. Namanya Kim Seokjin, aktris cantik yang berhasil diperistri olehnya, yang berdedikasi untuk keluarganya dengan cara fokus total untuk mengurusi kelima anaknya. Memang terkadang Seokjin ingin kembali tampil di layar televisi, tapi kala ia mengingat kembali anak-anaknya yang masih kecil berserta keajaiban sikap mereka, Seokjin harus berpikir ulang untuk meninggalkan mereka. _Ah_ , tapi baru-baru ini ada panggilan _casting_ untuk menjadi _host_ utama di acara memasak yang menarik perhatian Seokjin. Karena acara seperti itu takkan mengambil lama waktunya dari anak-anak dan ia sangat suka memasak, jadi mungkin nanti ia akan mendiskusikan hal itu dengan suaminya.

..

..

..

"Jinnie…" panggil Namjoon yang menghampiri Seokjin di dapur. "Anak-anak di mana?" Tanya Namjoon saat ia sudah berada di dapur.

"Mereka sedang di ruang bermain, ada apa?" Seokjin hanya bisa memandang bingung sang suami yang sepertinya memiliki sebuah ide.

"Ini… aku baru saja membeli ini." Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah robot mini dari _paper bag_ yang dibawa nya. "Aku ingin mengetes anak-anak dengan ini."

"Mengetes anak-anak? Mengetes bagaimana maksudmu?" Seokjin kini mengerutkan alisnya, ia bingung.

"Sudah, kau pastikan saja anak-anak tidak keluar dari ruang bermain selama aku memasang beberapa perlengkapan di kamar mereka."

Mendengar titah sang suami, Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk saja, kini kedua tangannya sibuk membawa nampan yang berisi irisan buah, camilan untuk anak-anaknya. Sementara itu Namjoon melesak masuk ke kamar anak-anak mereka. Namjoon memang sengaja menjadikan satu kamar anak-anaknya, begitupun ruang belajar dan ruang bermain. Setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar, Namjoon menghidupkan empat kamera dan menempatkannya sedemikian rupa di keempat sisi kamar anak-anaknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia berhasil memasang dan menutupi sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat oleh anak-anaknya, lalu ia meletakkan robot mini itu di balik pintu lemari pakaian anak-anaknya, Namjoon keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyambungkan tayangan kamera tersebut ke televisinya.

..

..

..

" _Umma? Appa_ mana?" Yoongi yang sedari tadi duduk diam memperhatikan adik-adiknya bertanya pada sang _eomma_ begitu itu melihat _eomma_ nya masuk ke ruang bermain.

" _Appa_ ada di ruang kerjanya sayang. _Jja, kwail mokgo saram_?" Tanya Seokjin pada kelima anaknya yang dijawab girang oleh semuanya minus Yoongi yang hanya menjawab kalem dan bergerak diam untuk mengambil buah yang ia inginkan.

"Kookie mau ctlobeliiiii!" pekik Jungkook begitu melihat buah yang ia inginkan.

" _Jja!_ Kookie makan stlobeli _nde?_ " Taehyung yang pertama sampai segera saja mengambilkan stroberi untuk adiknya itu.

" _Gomawo~_ TaeTae _hyung!_ " Jungkook memekik senang saat kedua tangan mungilnya dipenuhi stroberi kesukaannya.

" _Aigoo_ , anak baik." Seokjin tersenyum senang saat melirik Taehyung yang begitu memanjakan si bungsu.

"Kookie mau jeluk?" kini Jimin yang bertanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah jeruk pada Jungkook.

"Gak mau! Jeluk acaaam!" Jungkook menggeleng kencang saat tangan Jimin semakin mendekat ke mulutnya.

"Gak kok, jeluknya manis. Chim _hyung_ tadi makan, tlus manis kok." Jimin sukses merengut sedih saat Jungkook malah menjauh darinya dan duduk nyaman di pangkuan Hoseok.

"Sini _hyung_ coba." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan memasukkan jeruk yang masih di tangan Jimin ke mulutnya. "Iya manis kok." Ujar Yoongi dan kembali melukiskan senyum di bibir Jimin kembali.

"Tuh _'kan_! Yoongi _hyung_ bilang manis." Jimin kini melanjutkan memakan jeruknya dan beberapa buah lainnya serta melupakan kalau ia tadi sedih karena Jungkook lagi-lagi pilih kasih.

Seokjin hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat interaksi anak-anaknya, bagaimana Jungkook yang hanya menurut dan senang mengikuti Hoseok maupun Taehyung dan pastinya membuat iri Jimin, lalu kemudian Yoongi yang akan selalu menghibur Jimin dengan caranya sendiri.

Ah… anak-anaknya yang berharga.

Tapi… ketenangan itu hanya sebentar saja. Hoseok kini sudah memulai tarian-tarian anehnya kala hatinya riang, dan tak sengaja menabrak piring buah mereka yang membuat pekikan kesal dari Taehyung menggema di ruang bermain itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Namjoon yang masuk ke kamar saat mendengar keributan itu bertanya pada sang istri.

"Hoseok _hyung_ menablak piling buahnya _appa_. Buah TaeTae jatuh!" adu Taehyung yang kesal buah kesayangannya terjatuh.

"Ctlobeli…" sedangkan Jungkook mulai mengamankan stroberi yang berada di tangannya agar tak turut terjatuh.

"Hoseok _ah_ , bawa kursimu dan masuk ke kamar kalian." Perintah tegas Namjoon, membuat mata Hoseok menyendu. Namun meskipun begitu ia masih menuruti sang _appa_ dan menyeret kursi kecilnya ke kamar mereka.

..

..

..

"Duduk di sini." Namjoon mengarahkan Hoseok menghadap dinding kamar dan membelakangi lemari.

" _Appa…_ " rengek Hoseok.

"Duduk diam di sini. Renungi kesalahanmu. Dan perhatikan ini." Namjoon mengetuk kencang dinding di hadapannya. Dan setelah itu meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri.

Namjoon kembali masuk ke ruang bermain untuk memanggil sang istri.

" _Yeobo_ , ikut aku. Yoongi _yah_ , jaga adikmu, _appa_ tak ingin mendengar mereka menangis. Ok?" dan setelah mendapat anggukan mengerti dari si sulung, Namjoon dan Seokjin berlalu dari ruang bermain untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

" _Yeobo_ … apa kau tak begitu keras pada Hoseok?" Tanya Seokjin yang merasa kasihan melihat Hoseok kini duduk termenung di kamarnya melalui televisi.

" _Anniya_ , aku juga tak mau seperti itu. Tapi Hoseok juga harus mengerti, kalau kali ini ia melakukan kesalahan. Bagaimana kalau piring tadi pecah? Hoseokie juga yang akan terluka."

Kini sepasang orang tua itu fokus menatap layar televisi, dapat mereka lihat dalam diam Hoseok menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Dan saat Seokjin mulai memainkan _remote control_ yang mengendalikan robot mini itu, Hoseok mematung mendengar derakan suara aneh yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Dan dengan telepon genggamnya yang terhubung ke _speaker_ yang sudah Namjoon pasang di tubuh sang robot, Namjoon mulai bersuara.

"Hoseokie, _annyeong!_ " sapa Namjoon dengan suara yang berbeda akibat aplikasi robot di telepon genggamnya.

Hoseok dengan perlahan melirik ke belakang bahunya.

"Robot!" sebenarnya Hoseok ingin memekik, namun ia mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kenapa Hoseok duduk di sana? Sini main!" ajak sang robot.

" _Anniya_ … Hoseokie sedang dihukum… jadi tak bisa main." Ujar Hoseok sedih. Ia ingin main bersama sang robot, tapi ia ingat jika ia sedang dihukum oleh _appa_ nya dan Hoseok tak ingin hukumannya bertambah jika ia bermain dengan robot.

" _Gwaenchanna_ , aku robot yang tak bisa dilihat oleh _appa_ dan _umma_." Ujar robot itu lagi.

" _Jinjja_?" Tanya Hoseok dengan senyumnya.

" _Nde_." Lalu robot itu menekuk kedua tangannya dan membungkuk hormat. " _Annyeong,_ Hoseok _ah_." Sang robot mengulang sapaannya lagi. Namun Hoseok masih tak beranjak dari kursinya meskipun kini ia membungkukkan badannya.

Melihat anaknya yang masih duduk di kursi itu, Namjoon pun beranjak ke kamar anak-anaknya.

..

..

..

"Hoseok _ah_." Panggil Namjoon yang membuat badan Hoseok menegang.

" _Nde appa._ " Sahut Hoseok pelan.

Namjoon merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga ia sejajar dengan sang anak yang sedang menunduk takut.

"Hoseok tahu kenapa _appa_ menghukum Hoseok?" Tanya Namjoon dengan intonasi lembut agar rasa takut anaknya memudar.

"Karena Hoseok nakal?" Tanya Hoseok masih tidak mengerti.

" _Ne_ , Hoseokie nakal dan membuat _appa_ khawatir. Hoseok tahu kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon yang dijawab gelengan oleh Hoseok. " _Appa_ senang melihat Hoseokie begitu pintar menari, tapi tadi Hoseokie menari dengan berlebihan. Hoseokie menabrak piring buah _'kan_? Buahnya terjatuh _'kan_? Sementara Yoongi _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ ingin makan buahnya juga. Lalu jika piring pecah, _appa_ takut Hoseokie akan terluka…" jelas Namjoon sembari menatap kedua manik Hoseok yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf _appa_ …" ujar Hoseok lagi.

" _Nde, appa_ tak ingin Hoseokie, putra _appa_ yang berharga terluka. Hoseokie boleh, sangat boleh menari, tapi Hoseokie harus melihat tempat _nde? Ah_ , kalau Hoseokie setuju, bagaimana kalau Hoseokie masuk sanggar tari?"

" _Jinjja appa_? Hoseokie setuju!" Hoseok berteriak senang dan memeluk sang _appa_. " _Keunde appa_ , itu robot siapa?" Tanya Hoseok yang tanpa sengaja melihat robot yang sempat ia lupakan karena ia ketakutan tadi.

"Robot? Mana?" Tanya Namjoon berpura-pura tak melihat robot itu. " _Jja, appa_ akan membawa kursi ini, Hoseok tunggu di sini dulu sementara _appa_ akan memberitahu _umma_ tentang sanggar tari tadi, _eotte_?"

Namjoon segera berlalu dari kamar anaknya dan kembali mengunci pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu pada Hoseokie tanpa berdiskusi dulu denganku?" sembur Seokjin begitu Namjoon masuk ke kamar.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan setuju, lagipula Hoseokie berbakat dan ia butuh menyalurkan energinya di tempat yang tepat." Terang Namjoon dan menenangkan Seokjin.

"Robot~!" panggilan Hoseok terdengar dari layar televisi, membuat kedua orang itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoseok.

" _Nde_ Hoseokie." Sahut sang robot.

"Robot benar-benar tak bisa dilihat _appa_ ya?" Tanya Hoseok dengan senyuman gelinya. " _Nde, nde,_ robot dengar? _Appa_ akan memasukkan Hoseok ke sanggar tari!" pekik Hoseok senang.

" _Ne_ , Hoseok senang?" Hoseok mengangguk kencang. " _Keunde,_ kenapa Hoseok senang menari?" Tanya robot itu.

"Karena _umma_ suka." Jawab Hoseok riang, namun dalam sekejap wajahnya menyendu. " _Umma_ bilang _umma_ suka melihat Hoseok menari, tapi _umma_ jarang melihat Hoseok menari. Hoseok tahu, _umma_ repot karena _uri_ Kookie masih kecil. Tapi… Hoseok _'kan_ cuma mau _umma_ melihat saja, itu gak buat _umma_ repot juga _'kan?_ " Tanya Hoseok.

" _Gwaenchanna_ , jangan sedih. _Umma_ nya Hoseok pasti takkan repot untuk melihat Hoseok menari. Bagaimana jika Hoseok tunjukkan tarian terbaik Hoseok? Mungkin _umma_ akan terpukau? Tadi _appa_ bilang akan memasukkan Hoseok ke sanggar tari _'kan?_ "

"Iya ya… _ah_ berarti Hoseok harus rajin berlatih nanti ya? Biar bisa memberi tarian terbaik Hoseok pada _umma!_ " dan _mood_ anak itu kembali naik setelah mengucapkan itu.

" _Nde…_ Hoseok _hwaiting! Ah,_ Hoseokie… Hoseokie _appa joha umma ga joha_?" Tanya robot itu.

"Dua-duanya!" jawab Hoseok.

" _Wae?_ "

"Hoseok suka main sama _appa. Appa_ kalau pulang kerja suka bawa mainan sama makanan enak. Kalau _umma,_ Hoseok suka masakan _umma!_ Masakan _umma_ yang terbaik di dunia!" pekik Hoseok girang.

Percakapan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan ringan Hoseok pada sang robot, sementara Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin menghapus air matanya lalu kemudian masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya.

"Hoseokie." Panggil Seokjin dan langsung memeluk sang anak. "Hoseokie harus tahu, _umma_ sayang Hoseokie."

" _Ung!_ Hoseokie juga sayang _umma! Appa_ juga!" ujar Hoseok yang dihadiahi kecupan gemas sang _eomma_ dan usapan lembut di kepalanya oleh sang _appa._

"Ayo, Hoseokie kembali ke ruang bermain." Ajak Namjoon.

..

..

..

Begitu Seokjin membuka pintu ruang bermain, tangisan Jungkook terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Seokjin yang langsung memeluk Jungkook.

"Kookie gak cuka jeluk, jeluk acam. Chim _hyung_ nakal. TaeTae _hyung_ juga nakal!" adu Jungkook kesal karena kedua _hyung_ kembarnya memaksanya memakan jeruk.

"Kookie sama Hobi _hyung_ yuk." Ajak Hoseok dengan menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya yang diperoleh dari Jungkook. "Kookie mau apel gak? Kalau mau ntar Hobi _hyung_ coba dulu baru kasih ke Kookie kalau manis, _eotte?_ " Tanya Hoseok dan segera saja membuat Jungkook menghapus air matanya untuk kemudian mendaratkan bokong empuknya ke pangkuan Hobi _hyung_ nya.

"Yoongi _yah_ …" panggil Namjoon dengan nada tegasnya. "Apa yang _appa_ katakan tentang _appa_ tak mau mendengar tangisan dari adik-adikmu?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tapi _appa_ , Yoongi…" Yoongi ingin membantah, tapi tatapan sang _appa_ membuat Yoongi bungkam.

"Tak ada tapi, ambil kursimu dan masuk ke kamar kalian." Ujar Namjoon.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Hoseok tadi, kini Yoongi sudah duduk menghadap dinding kamar mereka.

" _Ttuk_." Ujar Namjoon menghentikan tangisan kecil Yoongi. "Renungkan kesalahanmu di sini." Dan dengan itu Namjoon keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya. Begitu ia kembali ke kamarnya, Seokjin yang sudah memastikan si kembar agar tak berulah lagi itu sudah duduk nyaman di atas ranjang mereka.

..

..

..

Derak kaku robot itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar mereka, namun Yoongi bahkan tak tertarik untuk melirik ke belakang. Wajah sendu itu terus saja memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ada niatan untuk berbalik.

" _Ah,_ apa kurang dekat ya?" bisik Seokjin, dan sang _eomma_ kembali menggerakkan mainan itu untuk lebih dekat.

"Yoongi, _annyeong_!" sapa sang robot yang sukses diacuhkan oleh Yoongi.

Perlahan, robot itu terus maju, maju dan maju, bahkan kini sudah berdiri persis di depan Yoongi yang masih saja tak melirik ke bawah untuk melihat sang robot.

"Yoongi _yah…_ " panggil sang robot yang hanya mendapat lirikan singkat oleh Yoongi sebelum kembali menatap dinding.

"Yoongi _yah_ , tak apa. Orang dewasa takkan bisa melihatku." Bujuk sang robot yang kembali sukses diacuhkan oleh Yoongi.

Melihat itu Namjoon dan Seokjin terkikik geli.

"Oh astaga, putraku…" bisik Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali nak?" Seokjin bahkan sudah membekap mulutnya dengan bantal agar suaranya tak terdengar.

Bagaimana tak lucu, Yoongi begitu patuh untuk menghadap dinding seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Namjoon, bahkan melirik sedetik saja pada robot itupun enggan. Melihat itu, Namjoon lagi-lagi masuk ke kamar sang anak.

" _Appa._ " Panggil Yoongi. " _Appa_ , ada robot." Ujar Yoongi.

"Mana? _Appa_ tak melihatnya, jangan berbohong Yoongi _yah_." Ujar Namjoon yang kembali berpura-pura tak melihat robot yang ditunjukkan oleh anaknya.

' _Jadi benar ya tak bisa dilihat orang dewasa?'_ gumam Yoongi di dalam hatinya.

"Yoongi _yah, appa_ mau bertanya. Kenapa Yoongi membiarkan Kookie menangis tadi?"

" _Anniyo appa, appa_ pernah bilang _'kan_? Selama makanannya sehat, Yoongi harus makan, jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Jadi bukannya Kookie juga harus makan jeruk? Jeruk _'kan_ sehat _appa._ " Terang Yoongi.

"Yoongi benar… tapi Yoongi tahu kenapa Kookie tak suka jeruk?"

"Karena asam?" Tanya Yoongi sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Salah satunya itu. Yoongi tahu kalau Kookie masih kecil _'kan_? Jadi Kookie masih susah makan jeruknya." Terang Namjoon.

" _Waeyo appa?_ " Tanya Yoongi yang masih tak mengerti.

" _Umma_ pernah bilang pada _appa,_ Kookie masih susah menelan makanan seperti jeruk. Yoongi tahu _'kan_ kalau jeruk punya bulir-bulir kecil?"

"Yang di dalam jeruk _'kan appa?_ Yang ada air jeruknya?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Nde,_ kadang Kookie suka tersedak karena bulir jeruk, makanya Kookie tak suka buah jeruk. Yoongi mengerti?" dan Namjoon tersenyum kala melihat Yoongi mengangguk.

"Maaf ya _appa_ , nanti kalau Jiminie mau kasih jeruk lagi ke Kookie, Yoongi pasti larang. Terus… maaf ya _appa_ karena Yoongi membiarkan Kookie menangis."

" _Nde, appa_ senang kalau Yoongi mengerti."

Dan Namjoon kembali keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Yoongi berdua dengan robot _'yang tak terlihat oleh orang dewasa itu'_.

" _Annyeong_ Yoongi _yah_." Yoongi langsung melesak menjauh dari sang robot untuk memeluk boneka Kumamonnya sebagai tameng.

"Yoongi lebih suka boneka ya daripada robot?" Tanya sang robot yang kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Yoongi.

"Yoongi suka robot juga." Jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kabur?"

"Robot seram. Kenapa robot tak bisa dilihat _appa_? Robot datang dari mana?" oh… Yoongi benar-benar ketakutan rupanya.

"Karena robot hanya bisa dilihat anak kecil yang baik, orang dewasa kadang nakal jadi tak bisa melihat robot." Jelas sang robot. "Yoongi _yah_ , Yoongi _hyung_ atau _dongsaeng_?"

" _Hyung_." Ujar Yoongi pelan.

" _Jinjja?_ Yoongi punya _dongsaeng_? Siapa namanya?"

"Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook." Jawab Yoongi lagi-lagi pelan.

"Kalau nama _appa_?"

" _Kim Nam ja Joon ja ibnida!_ "

Mendengar itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum bangga.

" _Yeoksi_ , putra sulungku." Bisik Namjoon tanpa suara.

"Yoongi _yah_ , hal apa yang paling membahagiakan untuk Yoongi?"

"Yang paling membahagiakan?" Yoongi berpikir sembari menatapi sang robot. "Saat Yoongi tidur dan memeluk Kumamon, saat makan, saat ChimChim tersenyum."

"ChimChim tersenyum? Kenapa?"

"ChimChim lucu kalau tersenyum, matanya hilang." Jawab Yoongi dengan polosnya.

"Kalau misalkan ChimChim dan Kookie menangis, Yoongi akan menenangkan siapa?"

"ChimChim dan Kookie menangis? Yoongi pilih ChimChim…" jawab Yoongi.

" _Waeyo?_ "

"Soalnya, Kookie pasti langsung dihibur TaeTae sama Hobi. Terus ChimChim sama siapa? Jadinya Yoongi pilih ChimChim." Terang Yoongi.

"Jadi Yoongi lebih sayang ChimChim daripada Kookie?"

" _Anniyo._ Yoongi lebih sayang Kumamon!" dan Yoongi dengan riangnya memeluk boneka Kumamon hadiah dari _eomma_ nya.

"Oh astaga, Yoongiku…" bisik Seokjin yang tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi.

" _Uri_ Yoongi… tadinya aku berpikir ia pilih kasih hanya dengan memanjakan Jiminie, tapi itu alasannya." Bisik Namjoon.

"Karena kita selalu berlari ke Kookie terlebih dahulu kalau ada apa-apa?" gumam Seokjin.

"Yoongi… lebih sayang _appa_ atau _umma_?" robot itu bersuara lagi.

"Kenapa Yoongi harus memilih?" Tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Hanya untuk melihat mana yang Yoongi sayangi."

"Kenapa harus memilih? _Appa_ dan _Umma, Umma_ dan _Appa_." Itulah jawaban Yoongi yang rasa sayangnya sepaket dan tak mau terbagi.

Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mendengar itu tersenyum begitu lebar karena anaknya menyayangi mereka berdua. Apalagi jawaban Yoongi yang tak mau memilih salah satu serta menyertakan kata dan di antara _appa_ dan _eomma._

..

..

..

Namjoon sudah membawa Yoongi kembali ke ruang bermain dan kini tangannya menuntun Jimin ke kamar anak-anaknya.

" _Appa,_ maafkan ChimChim… jangan hukum ChimChim _nde_?" Tanya Jimin dengan bibir mengerucut dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" _Ttuk._ " Ujar Namjoon untuk menghentikan tangisan Jimin. "Duduk di sini, renungkan kesalahan yang telah Jimin buat hari ini, _arraseo_?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jimin, Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya.

" _Hiks_ … Chim _'kan_ juga mau Kookie sayang sama Chim, Kookie cuma sayang TaeTae sama Hobi _hyung_ …" Jimin mengeluh akan sikap pilih kasih Jungkook dan merasa sedih karena ia dihukum ketika ia hanya menginginkan Jungkook menyayanginya.

Tak lama, tangisan Jimin berhenti dan meninggalkan sorot takut kala telinganya menangkap bunyi aneh dari belakangnya. Jimin ingin menoleh ke belakang, tapi ia begitu takut.

" _Appa, umma_ … itu apa?" ujarnya sembari menutup kedua matanya, takut hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jiminie, _annyeong!_ Jangan takut, aku robot, temannya Jiminie." Panggil sang robot, namun Jimin masih menutup matanya.

" _Yeobo_ , tak baik membuat Jiminie ketakutan." Mendengar ucapan sang istri, Namjoon kembali masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya.

"Jimin _ah._ " Panggil Namjoon.

" _Appa!_ " seru Jimin sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya minta dipeluk dengan kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Jiminie? Kenapa nak?" Tanya Namjoon yang langsung memeluk sang anak.

" _Appa_ , maafkan Chim _nde_?" Tanya Jimin yang sudah berani membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasa aman dipelukkan _appa_ nya.

"Jiminie tau kesalahan Jimin apa nak?"

"Kalena Chim mau Kookie sayang sama Chim?"

Oh astaga, pikiran polos anaknya itu sukses membuat sepasang orang tua itu tertohok.

"Bukan sayang, menginginkan Koookie menyayangi Jiminie itu bukan kesalahan. Lagipula, Kookie juga sayang Jiminie. Jiminie _'kan_ juga _hyung_ nya Kookie."

"Telus… kenapa Kookie gak mau jeluk dali Chim?" ah, bibir kecil itu sekarang mengerucut kembali.

"Kookie suka tersedak saat memakan jeruk, maka dari itu Kookie menolak memakannya. Bukan berarti Kookie tak sayang Jiminie, Kookie hanya tak suka tersedak sayang." Namjoon sesekali mengelus kepala anaknya agar sang anak tenang.

"Kookie sayang Chim _'kan appa_?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tentu saja, Kookie sayang _uri_ ChimChim, kalau misalkan Kookie menghindar mungkin Kookie malu. Jadi, Jiminie jangan sedih dan tetap berjuang _nde_?"

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anaknya itu. Dan Jiminie yang sudah tak bersedih itu baru berani menoleh ke arah robot yang terdiam.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Namjoon.

" _Appa_ , ada lobot…" ujar Jimin yang masih memperhatikan sang robot dengan seksama.

"Dimana? _Appa_ tak melihat robot." Kini Namjoon memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Yang benal _appa_ , di sana ada lobot." Tunjuk Jimin tepat ke arah sang robot.

" _Appa_ tak melihatnya nak, nah Jiminie tunggu di sini sebentar sementara _appa_ mau melihat yang lain, _nde_?" Jimin mengangguk singkat sementara matanya masih melihat sang robot yang terdiam.

Tiba saat sang robot bergerak, Jimin langsung berjengit takut dan mundur ke belakang layaknya anak kucing yang terkejut.

" _Annyeong_ Jiminie."

" _Annyeong_ lobot…" sapa Jimin sedikit takut. "Lobot… kenapa _appa_ tak bisa melihat lobot?"

"Karena yang bisa melihatku hanya anak kecil, orang dewasa tak bisa melihatku. Nah Jiminie sudah tidak sedih?"

" _Ung_ , Chim sudah tidak sedih." Dan kini Jimin sudah kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Jiminie sangat menyayangi Kookie _nde_?"

" _Ung_. Soalnya Kookie imut." Jawab Jimin yang masih tersenyum

"Kalau Taehyungie?"

"TaeTae kalau diam Chim suka peluk, tapi TaeTae jalang _**(*ini jarang ya, Jimin masil cadel R)**_ diam, _eh_ Chim juga jalang diam sih…" gumam Jimin.

"Kalau Hoseok _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Chim suka Hobi _hyung_ , Hobi _hyung_ seling buat Chim senyum. Hobi _hyung_ lucu! Chim juga suka Yoongi _hyung_ , TaeTae suka takut sama Yoongi _hyung_. TaeTae bilang Yoongi _hyung_ itu selam, soalnya Yoongi _hyung_ jalang ngomong. Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ baik kok sama Chim, pelnah Chim kekenyangan jadinya gak bisa habisin makan siang Chim, Yoongi _hyung_ bantu Chim makanin makan siang Chim. Soalnya kalau gak habis ntal _umma_ bisa sedih, Chim gak mau _umma_ sedih tapi pelut Chim udah penuh, jadinya Yoongi _hyung_ bantuin Chim!" cerita Jimin lengkap dengan ekspresi bahagianya karena hyung kesayangannya selalu ada untuk membantunya.

" _Jinjja_? Wah Yoongi _hyung_ baik sekali, jadi Jiminie lebih menyayangi siapa?"

"Chim sayang _umma! Umma_ cantik, _umma_ baik, masakan _umma_ enak, _umma_ sayang Chim!" pekik Jimin dengan bahagianya, membuat kedua orang tuanya berdecak bingung. Mereka berdua berpikir Jimin akan memilih salah satu di antara saudaranya, namun Jimin memiliki rasa sayang begitu besar pada sang _eomma_.

" _Eoh_? Kalau _appa_?"

"Lobot jangan bilang _appa_ ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan jari telunjuk mendarat di bibir mungilnya meminta sang robot untuk merahasiakan apapun yang akan diucapkannya, dan disetujui oleh robot itu. "Chim sayang sama _appa_ … tapi Chim takut sama _appa_ …"

"Eh? Kenapa takut?"

"Chim pelnah mimpi dikejal monstel… tlus monstelnya milip _appa_ , tlus pas Chim bangun muka _appa_ ada di depan Chim… Chim jadinya takut… tlus tlus _appa_ kalau di _tv_ seling dipanggil Lep Monstel… 'kan Chim makin takut…" Jimin kini mengkerut takut mengingat kembali mimpinya. Sementara itu sang _appa_ hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya bingung, dan sang _eomma_ terkikik geli di atas kasur saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Jadi waktu itu dia semakin berteriak takut karena mukaku?" gumam Namjoon kala mengingat ia pernah mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang bermimpi buruk dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang berteriak serta menangis takut karenanya, gumaman yang sukses membuat Seokjin terpingkal-pingkal dan berguling-guling di atas kasur.

..

..

..

" _Waegulaeyo appa? Waegulaeyo?_ " Kini giliran Taehyung yang dibawa ke kamar.

Taehyung terus saja menanyakan apa salahnya hingga sang _appa_ membawanya ke kamar yang sekarang beralih menjadi ruang hukuman.

"Kim Taehyung." Panggil Namjoon yang kini sudah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung yang tak bisa diam di atas bangkunya. "Taehyung _ah_." Panggil Namjoon lagi.

" _Nde appa…_ " akhirnya Taehyung bisa fokus dan menatap mata sang _appa_.

"Duduk dengan tenang di sini dan renungkan kesalahan apa yang telah Taehyungie buat. Lima menit saja, Taehyung bisa tenang selama lima menit saja?" dan pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Menyuruh anak berusia empat tahun dan hiperaktif macam Taehyung untuk tenang selama lima menit?" Tanya Seokjin begitu Namjoon kembali ke kamar.

"Apalagi yang harus kukatakan? Taehyungie memang harus dilihat sampai mana ia bisa diam karena sungguh aku tak mengerti anak itu…"

..

..

..

"Hiing… TaeTae benci sendili…" Taehyung masih saja bersedih dan menggerakkan badannya meskipun ia tak beranjak dari kursinya.

 _DRAK_

Dan begitu derakan pertama robot itu terdengar, Taehyung langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Taehyungie, _annyeong!_ " sapa robot itu.

' _Jeoge mwoji?_ ' Tanya Taehyung di dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok robot itu.

Robot yang berjalan miring itu sukses membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan melupakan tangisnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapa robot itu lagi. Namun Taehyung masih saja terdiam. "Taehyungie kenapa menangis?"

"TaeTae tadi sedang belmain dengan Kookie, tlus _appa_ membawa TaeTae kesini…"

"Baik, kini robot akan membuat Taehyungie senang. Ikuti robot ya…"

Lalu tak lama musikpun bergema dan robot itu menari dengan lucunya.

" _Eo_? TaeTae tau lagunya…"

" _Meori eokke mureup pal mureup pal…_ "

"Dali kepala ke bahu ke tumit lalu ke kaki~!" senandung Taehyung lengkap dengan senyumannya. " _Hihi_ , lobot lucu!" pekik Taehyung gemas.

"Taehyungie sudah tidak sedih lagi?"

" _Ung_! Lobot _jjang_!" Taehyung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum begitu manisnya pada robot dihadapannya. " _Keunde_ , lobot datang dali mana? TaeTae tadi gak lihat lobot masuk dali pintu…" gumam Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan kedatangan sang robot.

"Robot masuk dari jendela." Jawab Namjoon dengan suara robotnya yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi… _umma_ pelnah bilang, kalau mau masuk lumah halus lewat pintu, kalau lewat jendela gak boleh. _Umma_ bilang, bahaya. Tlus kenapa lobot lewat jendela?" Tanya Taehyung lagi yang membuat Namjoon kembali kebingungan, pasalnya ketiga kakaknya saja tak berpikir dari mana robot itu bisa masuk.

"Taehyungie lihat _'kan_? Robot masih kecil, tinggi robot belum bisa mencapai pegangan pintu. Jadi tadi karena jendela terbuka, jadi robot masuk lewat jendela." Terang sang robot.

"Loh? Kok bisa? Jendela _'kan_ lebih tinggi lagi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Robot _'kan_ bisa terbang, iya tadi robot terbang." Jawab sang robot lengkap dengan getaran di suaranya.

" _Woah? Jinjja?_ Coba telbang sekalang juga? TaeTae mau lihat robot telbang." Pekik Taehyung begitu bersemangat.

" _E-eh?_ Kalau sekarang robot tak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Robot harus menyimpan tenaga untuk pulang."

" _Ah…_ begitu." Akhirnya Taehyung mau mengerti dan tak bertanya begitu banyak.

..

..

..

"Katanya kau jenius? Tapi kau keringatan seperti ini melayani pertanyaan anak sendiri yang masih berusia empat tahun." Seokjin terkikik geli melihat Namjoon mengelap keringat di dahinya kala ia berhasil membuat Taehyung paham.

"Sudah kubilang, aku masih susah mengerti putra kembar ku yang satu ini." Elak Namjoon.

"Apanya yang susah dimengerti? Taehyung hanya terkadang berpikir lebih realistis dibandingkan bocah seusianya. Kau hanya harus melihat dari sisi lain bentuk pertanyaan Taehyung." Terang Seokjin.

"Aku mengerti, _seonsaengnim._ " Jawab Namjoon disertai seringai menggodanya yang dihadiahi tepukan pelan di bahunya oleh Seokjin.

..

..

..

"Nah, Taehyungie, _annyeong_." Sapa sang robot sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

" _Annyeong_." Balas Taehyung.

Tak lama, Namjoon masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taehyungie!" panggil Namjoon.

" _Appa!_ " pekik Taehyung girang.

"Taehyungie, lihat _appa_." Panggil Namjoon mengalihkan atensi Taehyung dari sang robot. Sementara itu, Seokjin di kamarnya menggerakkan robot kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Taehyungie sedang berbicara dengan siapa? _Appa_ tadi meninggalkan Taehyungie sendiri di kamar."

"Itu _appa_ , tadi ada lobot!" tunjuk Taehyung tepat ke arah di mana robot itu tadinya berada.

"Robot apa nak? Taehyungie berbohong?" kini Namjoon memegangi kedua sisi pipi sang putra untuk kembali mengalihkan atensi Taehyung sementara Seokjin kembali membuat sang robot keluar dari lemari.

" _Anniya_ , TaeTae tidak belbohong." Balas Taehyung.

"Taehyungie, apakah _appa_ mengajarkan untuk berbohong?"

" _Anni appa_." Jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu apa berbohong boleh?"

" _Anni appa_."

"Taehyungie takkan pernah berbohong _'kan_?"

" _Nde appa_."

"Bagus, anak baik tidak boleh berbohong. _Appa_ sayang Taehyungie."

"TaeTae juga sayang _appa_!" pekik Taehyung dengan gembiranya.

"Nah, tunggu di sini sebentar ya nak?" dan setelah mendapatkan anggukan Taehyung, Namjoon meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tepat sedetik setelah Namjoon keluar kamar, Taehyung langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat robot yang sudah kembali berdiri.

" _Appa_ gak bisa lihat lobot ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

" _Nde_ , orang dewasa takkan bisa melihat robot."

"Kok aneh? Kan _appa_ juga punya mata…" gumam Taehyung.

"Itu karena terkadang orang dewasa suka nakal, jadi yang bisa melihat robot hanya anak kecil yang baik."

"Begitu?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih sangsi. " _Keunde_ , tadi lobot kemana?"

"Robot akan menghilang kalau Taehyungie terus mencari _appa_ dan _umma_ jadi Taehyungie jangan mencari _appa_ dan _umma_."

" _Waeyo?_ TaeTae sayang _appa_ dan _umma_. Kenapa TaeTae gak boleh cali _appa_ dan _umma_?"

"Supaya Taehyungie bisa bermain dengan robot?"

"Tapi TaeTae sayang _appa_ dan _umma_." Taehyung masih keukeuh dengan pernyataannya.

"Baiklah, Taehyungie, saat yang paling membahagiakan untuk Taehyungie apa?"

"Saat main dengan _hyungdeul_ dan Kookie!"

"Kalau hal yang membuat Taehyungie bersedih?"

"Saat _appa_ menghukum TaeTae, TaeTae gak suka dihukum."

"Kalau Taehyungie tidak suka dihukum, Taehyungie harus jadi anak baik. _Yaksok_?"

" _Nde yaksok_." Ujar Taehyung yang berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik. "Lobot udah mau pulang?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

"Mau TaeTae antar ke jendela?" ujar Taehyung yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengangkat badan robot itu.

" _E-eh? Andwae_ , robot bisa pulang sendiri."

Untungnya, Taehyung mau menurut dan tak jadi 'membantu robot pulang lewat jendela'. Dan hal ini sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya berdecak geli.

..

..

..

" _Appa_? Kookie juga dihukum cepelti _hyungdeul_?" _Magnae_ manis itu kini melancarkan tatapan kelinci sedihnya pada sang _appa_ yang membawanya masuk ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi hukuman.

" _Anni,_ untuk apa _appa_ menghukum _uri_ Kookie?" Tanya Namjoon balik yang sudah gentar mendapat serangan polos si bungsu.

"Kookie _'kan_ gak nakal, _appa_ …" rajuk si bungsu lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut majunya.

" _Appa_ mengerti, _uri_ Kookie anak manis dan baik hati. _Appa_ hanya ingin Kookie duduk sebentar di sini ya nak? Sebentar saja." Pinta Namjoon yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan imut putra bungsunya.

"Cebental caja ya _appa_? Kookie takut cendili…" dan kali ini si bungsu merajuk manja sembari memegangi lengan sang _appa_.

Dan setelah berjanji dengan sangat serius, Jungkook pun mau melepaskan pegangannya dan merelakan ditinggal sendirian oleh sang _appa_.

" _Woah jinjja_." Keluh Namjoon begitu ia masuk ke kamarnya.

" _Wae_? Gentar dengan kelinci kecilku?" Tanya Seokjin yang melihat Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Mana bisa aku menang dari kelinci gempal itu." Gumam Namjoon yang sukses mendapatkan serangan bantal dari Seokjin.

" _Uri_ Kookie tidak gempal! _Uri_ Kookie memiliki berat badan ideal untuk anak seusianya! Dan jangan membantah!" geram Seokjin yang sedikit sensitif jika masalah berat badan anaknya disinggung-singgung.

Karena Seokjin memiliki masalah dengan komentar akan berat badan anaknya. Dulu, ia pernah dicela oleh tetangganya karena ia memiliki berat badan yang berlebih saat Yoongi akan beranjak dua tahun dan Hoseok yang masih berusia beberapa bulan.

"Lihat, badannya bisa sebesar itu, sementara anak-anaknya sekurus itu. Memang ya, aktris hanya bisa memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Sementara anaknya tak diberi makan, memangnya uangnya dikemanakan?"

Para tetangga tukang gosip itu tak tahu saja jika Seokjin saat itu sedang mengandung putra kembarnya. Tentu saja berat badannya akan naik, dan tidak! Seokjin sama sekali tak pernah mengurangi perhatiannya untuk kedua putranya. Sejak saat itu, Seokjin semakin gencar memperhatikan makanan anaknya. Setiap makanan yang dimasaknya ia perhatikan lebih mendetail bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan sebelum ia mendengar gosip menyebalkan itu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan jika putra bungsunya memiliki tubuh gempal imut itu. Seokjin hanya benci dikira tak becus sehingga menelantarkan anak-anaknya. Karena gosip itu pula Seokjin memaksa Namjoon untuk menunda mempunyai momongan baru, sebelum keempat putranya lebih besar lagi, ia merasa riskan untuk kembali memiliki momongan dengan jarak setahun seperti tiga kehamilannya sebelumnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, _magnae_ kecil mereka lahir dan berjarak dengan kakak kembarnya hanya dua tahun saja. Namun, untuk apa menyesal, lima putra mereka ada lima permata yang tak tergantikan.

..

..

..

" _Annyeong_ Jungkookie." Sapa Namjoon melalui robot itu setelah ia berhasil berdamai dengan sang istri.

" _Eo_? Loboteuyaaaa!" sapa Jungkook lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jungkookie bisa memberi salam dengan benar?" Tanya sang robot yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook. " _Gongsu_." Ucap sang robot yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya dan turut diikuti oleh Jungkook. " _Insa_." Suruh robot itu untuk memberi salam.

" _Annyeong_ , loboteuyaaaa!" sapa Jungkook dengan bersemangat.

" _Annyeong_ , Jungkookie! Perkenalkan, aku robot yang tak bisa dilihat orang dewasa."

" _Annyeong_ , loboteuyaa~ aku Jungkookie~ _magnae_!" ucap Jungkook lengkap dengan senyum kelincinya.

" _Magnae_? Berarti Jungkookie punya _hyung_? Ada berapa _hyung_?"

"Yoongi _hyung, hana,_ Hobi _hyung, dul,_ Chim _hyung, ccet,_ TaeTae _hyung, net_! Ada empat!" jawab Jungkook yang senang karena ia bisa menghitung jumlah _hyung_ nya.

" _Woah, charanda!_ Jungkookie pandai menghitung _ne_." robot itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan. "Boleh robot tau, Jungkookie sayang _hyung_ yang mana?"

"Kookie cayang TaeTae _hyung_!" pekik Jungkook yang kini mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

" _Wae_?" Tanya sang robot.

"TaeTae _hyung_ baik, TaeTae _hyung_ cuka peyuk Kookie!" kini senyuman itu semakin merekah.

"Terus siapa lagi yang Jungkookie sayang?"

"Hobi _hyung_! Coalnya, Hobi _hyung_ hangat! Kookie cuka duduk dekat Hobi _hyung_!" Jungkook kecil yang penuh semangat.

"Lalu kalau Jimin _hyung_?"

"Kookie juga cayang Chim _hyung_ … tapi Chim _hyung_ badannya kecil, jadi Kookie gak bica manjat ke Chim _hyung_." Jelas Jungkook, yang ternyata inilah alasannya kenapa ia jarang bermain dengan Jimin.

" _Loh,_ Jungkookie suka memanjat?" Tanya robot itu.

" _Ung!_ Coalnya Kookie mau cepelti aiyon men! Aiyon men _'kan_ keyen bica telbang!"

"Bukannya kalau ia suka memanjat, setidaknya ia seharusnya mengatakan _Spiderman 'kan_?" Tanya Namjoon yang kebingungan dan memandang Seokjin yang sedang menganga takjub mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Lalu kalau Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Kookie cayang Yoongi _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ cuka kacih Kookie apa yah namanya… pokoknya dagingnya enak, _uh molla_ Kookie lupa namanya." Bibir itu mengerucut kala ia tak mengingat nama makanan yang sering dibelikan Yoongi _hyung_ nya sepulang sekolah.

..

..

..

Malam harinya, kala anak-anak manis itu sudah siap untuk tidur dengan posisi : Boneka Kumamon-Yoongi-Jimin-Taehyung-Jungkook-Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , tadi Kookie ketemu loboteuya~ lobotnya gak bica diliat olang dewaca katanya." Cerita Jungkook pada Taehyung.

" _Eih, jinjja?_ Chim _hyung_ juga ketemu tadi, lobot putih tingginya segini _'kan_?" Tanya Jimin lengkap dengan tangan yang mencoba mengukur tinggi robot itu.

"Iya Chim _hyung_!" Jungkook kecil itu kini memanjati badan Taehyung untuk berbaring diantara Chim _hyung_ nya dan TaeTae _hyung_ nya.

"TaeTae juga tadi ketemu lobot." Cerita Taehyung.

"Hobi _hyung_ juga." Hoseok menanggapi cerita Taehyung.

"Aku juga." Ini Yoongi yang berujar, lengkap dengan suara malasnya yang sebenarnya ia sudah hampir tertidur tadi dan ketika mendengar cerita adik-adiknya iapun terbangun lagi.

"Woah jadi tadi kita semua beltemu lobot!" ini si kembar yang berucap dengan bersamaan.

Cukup lama kelima anak itu bercerita tentang pertemuan mereka dengan robot misterius itu sampai akhirnya Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Sudah, besok lagi lanjut ceritanya. _Hyung_ besok sekolah, jadi kita harus tidur sekarang."

"Iya ya, _ung_ , selamat tidul _hyungdeul_ , TaeTae, Kookie." Jimin kini sudah bersiap untuk tidur sebelum ia merasa tangannya berat karena dipeluk seseorang.

"Ceyamat tidul _hyungdeul_." Jungkook manis itu meringkuk memeluk lengan Jimin dan juga boneka _Iron Man_ mininya yang tadi berhasil diambilkan Taehyung. Dikarenakan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook mau memeluknya saat tidur, Jimin kini tertidur dengan senyuman merekah bahagia.

Taehyung yang biasanya tidur dipeluk Jungkook kini bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Selamat tidul Kookie, _hyungdeul_." Ucapnya dan kini ia berbalik ke arah Hobi _hyung_ nya minta dipeluk.

" _Aigoo_ , adik manisku, sini." Ujar Hoseok yang merentangkan lengannya agar Taehyung masuk ke pelukannya.

" _Ckck,_ dasar kalian ini." Gerutu Yoongi. Namun diakhir kalimatnya ia tersenyum senang melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya. " _Ah_ Kumamon~." Lirihnya ketika ia berbaring dan memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

..

..

..

"Oh astaga, manis sekali!" Seokjin membekap mulutnya melihat interaksi anak-anaknya melalui kamera yang belum sempat dibongkar Namjoon. "Kurasa, biarkan saja kameranya tetap terpasang. Ah, betapa lucunya mereka, _yeobo_." Ujar Seokjin dengan bersemangat berpaling ke arah Namjoon yang melihatinya dengan senyum lebar. " _Wae_?" Tanya Seokjin bingung dengan senyuman Namjoon.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Melihatmu yang begitu mencintai mereka, terasa menyempurnakan hidupku." Ujar Namjoon dan beralih memegang lengan Seokjin untuk dikecupnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak mencintai malaikat kecil ku itu? Mereka manis dan begitu murni." Ujar Seokjin yang kembali memandangi anak-anaknya yang sudah beranjak ke alam mimpi.

"Dan yang membawa malaikat-malaikat kecil itu adalah malaikat indah di hadapanku ini." Ujar Namjoon lagi.

"Sudah, cukup. Kau ingin membakar mukaku? Sungguh, kau terlalu romantis." Ujar Seokjin mematikan _tv_ dan kini beranjak ke ranjang mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sah-sah saja, soalnya kau _'kan_ milikku." Ujar Namjoon yang menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Dan juga milik kelima putramu, Kim Namjoon."

" _Arraseoyo_ , Kim Seokjin!" balas Namjoon yang kini merengkuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Yeobo_ , beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat tawaran menjadi _host_ acara masak-memasak." Seokjin memulainya dengan nada ragu dan jari jemari yang bermain di dada Namjoon.

"Kurasa kalau menjadi _host_ masak-memasak takkan banyak menyita waktu, jika kau ingin kau bisa mengambil acara itu." Ujar Namjoon penuh pengertian, karena memang sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun Seokjin _vakum_ dari dunia _entertaint_.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengambil acara itu."

" _Keunde wae_?" Tanya Namjoon yang menyadari keraguan di nada bicara Seokjin.

"Tapi setelah melihat dan mendengar sendiri ungkapan hati anak-anak tadi, aku rasa aku masih kurang memperhatikan mereka. Hoseok saja sampai merasa kurang kuperhatikan." Jawab Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis.

"Matamu hanya sepasang, tanganmu hanya sepasang, aku takkan menyalahkanmu jika hal ini terjadi. Kita takkan bisa mengawasi mereka secara bersamaan, sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana kita membagi perhatian itu dengan pandai sehingga tak ada yang merasa kurang kita perhatikan. Kurasa, kau harus menciptakan waktu spesial dengan Hoseok. Begitupun aku dengan Jimin, aku tak mau anak itu terus takut padaku. Kita masih harus banyak belajar lagi sayang. Sebagai orang tua, memang masih banyak yang harus kita benahi. Jadi, selagi mereka masih kecil mari kita benahi kesalahan kita secepat mungkin. Agar mereka tak membawanya sampai dewasa dan mempengaruhi pola pikir mereka ketika dewasa." Terang Namjoon, karena memang inilah tujuannya mengadakan tes untuk anak-anaknya dengan media mainan seperti robot. Karena anak kecil biasanya lebih terbuka pada media seperti ini dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi, mereka bisa tahu apa yang anak mereka pikirkan dan mereka bisa tahu dimana kesalahan mereka untuk mereka benahi.

" _Ung_ , mari berjuang bersama." Ujar Seokjin sembari mengecup pelan bibir Namjoon.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Aloha!**_

 _ **Hei saya datang lagi.**_

 _ **Ini nih, story cerah yang saya janjikan. Hehehe.**_

 _ **Ada yang tahu ini bedasarkan apa?**_

 _ **Ini tuh, bedasarkan video Song Ilguk yang mengetest putra kembar tiganya dengan media mainan seperti robot untuk mengetahui seberapa sayang anaknya sama dia. Nah, ada di antara yang kebetulan juga lihat video itu? Atau malah suka mantengin TROS seperti saya? Aih, baby-baby mungil itu minta diculik satu terus dibawa pulang. Sama kayak Bangtan, minta banget diculik. Hahaha. Setelah melihat video itu, kayaknya asik deh dibuat versi chibi Bangtan plus papa-mama NamJin. Eheuy!**_

 _ **Terus, jangan heran ya kalau di cerita cuma Taehyung aja yang kepanggil pake marga. Saya gak masalah sama Kim Yoongi, Kim Hoseok ataupun Kim Jimin. Yang masalah itu, Kim Jungkook. Andwae! Yang keinget malah vokalisnya Turbo, ahjussi Sparta Running Man Kim Jongkook. Kan jadinya gimana gitu. Lagi, Jeon baby mulai pamer-pamer otot sih. Ah, tapi sesuai kata manager Bangtan, mau dilihat kayak gimanapun, Jeon baby itu imutnya selalu kelihatan. Mau doi punya otot atau abs yang duileh… itu muka kelincinya manis banget. Apalagi dengan title International Playboynya yang gak mendukung, Jeon baby masih takut perempuan~ haha, kecuali ARMY… duh… ok, stop fangirling tengah malam.**_

 _ **Ohiya, jangan heran, kalau saya suka muncul dengan ff baru tengah malam gini. Biasanya saya memang suka aktif tengah malam. Maklum, sodaraan sama kalong. Haha.**_

 _ **Nah, bagaimana?**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


End file.
